The Middle Child
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: A few years after Itachi was born,Fugaku had a mission that ended up leading to the birth of the daughter that he never wanted. When she arrives at Kohana at age 12, you can guarantee that 10 year old Sasukes life will never be the same again. not marysue
1. Chapter 1

For those who read the original first chapter, this is just a upgrade. My writing style switched a hair, and I picked out a few other things that needed to be……picked out.

Also, I took Kyelor chans advice and made Hokage sama more assertive and collective. Totally needed to do that. Thanks! (do you remember me, btw? Its been forever since I talked to you….)

And everyone else who reviewed, thank you! Ill write in the next chapter a reply. XD

Anyways, heres the first chapter of The Middle Child!

* * *

Ten year old Sasuke bowed in respect as he stood before the Hokage in the old mans office. Sarutobi studdied him, then sighed and smiled.

"Have a seat, Sasuke kun." He said, making Sasuke frown a bit more as he sat down emotionlessly.

"Hn. What is it that you needed, Hokage sama?" He asked, his tone, even at his age, was emotionless. At this Sarutobi just smiled a bit.

"I have some news that you might be interested in hearing." He said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Sasuke like he was still trying to figure out how the boy would take whatever news it was he would be telling him.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly, a bit confused. Interesting news? For him? _'Itachi better not have died. Im the one that's going to kill him.' _

"How should I put this…? Sasuke kun, you and Itachi arent the only Uchihas left alive." He said, eyeing the boy carefully. Sasuke straightened and narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What do you mean? Itachi killed them all!" He bit out coldly, and Sarutobi shook his head, sighing.

"He killed all of the known ones. There was one whom _we _didn't even know about until recently. Sit down, Ill explain." He said as Sasuke stood, ready to demand answers. "Your father was a top ranking shin obi, as im sure you remember. Two years after Itachi was born, he was sent on an information gathering mission of great importance.

"He had to go to some……extremes to get the information that he needed. He was careless, and a land lords daughter ended up getting pregnant without him knowing." He watched Sasukes face as he explained. The boy was sitting emotionless, just taking in the story, though he could tell he was eager. Then the boy frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand. Even if it is true, how would anyone know, if father himself didn't?" He demanded as Sarutobi sighed slightly.

"Im getting to that part, be patient, Sasuke kun." He said a the boys face rested into a scowl. "By the time Fugaku san left, his cover had been blown, and Ayumi san, the land lords daughter, found out that she had only been used. Still, she loved Fugaku, which caused a problem. She defied her fathers orders, who didn't know at the time she was pregnant, and left and came to Konaha." He stroked his beard as he spoke.

"And then?" Sasuke asked, curiosity leaking out in his voice and eyes. Sarutobi smiled.

"Well, she found your father and told him she was caring his child. He didn't want the child, of course, and told her many times that he didn't have feelings for her, that he was married and had a family of his own. She became angry and bitter, of course, but because she still loved him, promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone that she was carring HIS child. She stayed in Konaha for seven months, then her father came after her. No one had any idea that any of that had happened." He said and Sasuke frowned slightly and urged him to continue with his eyes.

"Her father was furious when he found her, but Ayumi was able to calm him down and moved back to the small town they lived in on the edge of Fires border. She stopped a big political headache there…..

"Anyways, she had the child, and named her Uchiha Mikomi, much to her fathers dismay. He didn't want Mikomi chan in his family, because she was a mistake, as he said. He wanted to get rid of her, put her in an orphanage or hand her off to a willing family. That made Ayumi san angry enough that she ran away again.

"Instead of going back to Konaha where she knew she wouldn't really be welcomed, she took her daughter to mist and fell in love with a mist nin named Toshio. He took care of both of them, and taught Mikomi the way of the ninja. He didn't know who her father was. If he did, then he never would have taken either of them in. His family had grudges against Konaha and the Uchihas." He said and paused to let Sasuke soak in the information.

"Wait, then whats her last name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ayumi san told Toshio that her last name was Ire, not Uchiha, but she is a Uchiha to the core. As the girl was growing up, she was exlained her bloodline and real name, and the honor that came with carring it." he said, then sighed. "And that's what got her into trouble, her bloodline. A few months ago, she was able to activate her Sharingan. Toshio figured everything out instantly when he discovered it. She was, after all, unnaturally advanced for anyone her age, especially a girl. When Ayumi finally explained it to him, his rage got the better of him, and he killed her." He said as Sasukes eyes flashed slightly with surprise.

"He didn't kill Mikomi?" He asked confused, and Sarutobi shook his head sadly.

"Thankfully, she was able to escape. She heard about what happened to the Uchiha clan and thought that maybe if she came here, she could have a safe place to stay where she would be able to become a strong Kunoichi and make a name for herself." he explained as Sasukes eyes widened slightly.

"Shes here?" He asked carefully, and Sarutobi nodded his head around a smile, then called out a name. A chunnin appeared and bowed.

"Bring Mikomi chan in here, please." He said as he bowed and disappeared. Sasuke fidgeted slightly in his seat, before the door opened again and he looked up. His eyes widened slightly.

There was no denying it, she was a Uchiha. Her skin was the same pale color as his own, and she resembled his father except more feminine. Her face, though was still rounded from her young age, and there was a scar visible that started right below her ear and went about an inch down her neck. Her hair was the same raven as his own, and her eyes were a deep dark violet, though had a onyx tint to them. Her clothes were a pair of dark blue baggy pants that had a few rips and poorly sewn patches here and there, her shoes were the standard blue ninja sandles, and her shirt was a plain baggy purple tee shirt. Around her waist was a mist head protector, and on her right thigh was a weapons pouch, along with more around her waist that were attached to a black belt.

"Hokage sama." She said in a unreadable, but not cold voice. Her posture was relaxed as she bowed in respect to Sarutobi, who smiled at her.

"Mikomi chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke kun, this is Uchiha Mikomi. Oh, I was going to ask you, Sasuke kun, do you mind if Mikomi chan lives with you?" He asked as Sasukes eyes studied his newly found sister coldly, but there was a spark of curiosity in his eyes as she studied him with the same look, yet it was less cold.

"I don't mind, Hokage sama." He said as he stood and bowed. Sarutobi smiled up at Mikomi, who's gaze landed on him as he pulled out a leaf head protector from his desk. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I don't have to take an exam?" She asked carefully, and he smiled cheerfully.

"Im positive that you are a very capable ninja, Mikomi chan. Meet me here tomorrow at ten and I will introduce you to your genin team." He said as she bowed and took the head protector, then turned and looked down at Sasuke, who looked up at her. She offered a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Ill grab my bag on the way out, do you mind showing me home now?" she asked, her eyes still unreadable and a bit calculating, but her voice held a warm note in it. Sasuke nodded as he turned and lead her out of the Hokages office.

Sarutobi smiled fondly as he watched them leave, then sighed and got back to his paper work.

* * *

_Chapters will definitely get longer, no worries! And sorry about all the bad grammer….._

_Review please!_

_Pyro chan_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as his sister followed him. People watched curiously as the two Uchihas walked down the road, obviously surprised. She didn't seem to pay it any attention, simply focusing on getting home.

Now that he thought about it, she looked tired. He didn't ask Hokage just how long she had been in Konaha, bit it couldn't have been THAT long.

Her hair was tied behind her in a ponytail, when down he speculated that it would hang to her thighs. He frowned, not sure why it got his attention, before he noticed the crusty blood.

She had recently been in battle.

Battle with Toshio, he would bet.

"What types of techniques do you know?" He asked, a bit coldly, but his voice was more curious then anything. She smiled slightly.

"Since I was raised in mist, I know a lot of water ninjutsu, but I know at least one jutsu for each element. Since I found out my origin, Ive studied mostly on fire jutsus of all types. I know fire ball and grand fireball, and the mythical phoenix jutsu for fire ninjutsu, earth splitting palm and earth clones for earth, water clones, violent bubble wave, and then my favorite, black clouds jutsu, for water, for air I can do the gale wind palm, and lightening I can do lightening stream palm jutsu, which is really just a toned down version of false darkness….. I can do basic genjutsus, and my hand to hand is better then some chunin." she said with a slight smile, then glanced at him.

"But I have below average chakra reserves. Most of the time, when I do even on of the jutsus I know, it leaves me drained for days, so I stick with the basics. If your strong enough and fast enough, then you don't always need a fancy, powerful jutsu to take out your opponent." she said and winked a bit. He nodded and scoffed. Like he didn't know that…

"You…..will teach me, wont you?" He asked carefully, and a smile made its way across her face.

"Maybe. Probably. Ill see what you can do for now. But remember im a Shinobi, and a genin, so I might end up having to write what I know on scrolls. And Sasuke…." He looked at her as she looked down at him.

"Same goes for you. I want to know our clans jutsus." she said, and looked down. "Well, the Uchiha clan….I understand if you don't want to teach me, though." she said, cheeks flushed a bit. He scoffed.

"Hn. I couldn't care less what the elders or father thought, Mikomi nee san." He said, and his cold, sure tone brought a smile to her face.

-

-

-

"You can pick whatever room you want." Sasuke said in a bored tone after giving Mikomi a tour of the house. She nodded and stretched, wincing a bit. He glanced at her, indifference plastered on his face, though concern flashed through his eyes.

"Hn. Did you see a medic?" He demanded, and the face she made almost made him smirk.

"No, my wounds arent serious enough I cant bandage them up myself. Speaking of….you don't happen to have any spare medical supplies around here do you?" she asked, and he nodded as he left and came back with a first aid kit. She chose a room, one a few doors down from Sasukes, but closer to the stairs. The view was nice, too.

"Thank you. Do you usually cook, or eat out? Im not really the best cook….but if you want…." Sasuke sighed inwardly. He had been hoping she would be, seeing as how she was a girl and such.

"Hn. We can eat out, it doesn't matter either way. Get cleaned up." He demanded, and she nodded.

'_Demanding, isn't he? But hes my brother……I think im already starting to like him. Ill definitely become a strong ninja of this village, one that Sasuke cane be proud of, someone who he can be look up to…..like he did with Itachi. Though I could never betray him. Ill become a strong shin obi, but ill also become a strong sister for sasuke.' _She thought silently to herself, amused by Sasukes bossy demeanor despite the fact she was the oldest, and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower, dress her wounds, and change clothes.

-

_- _

_- _

"Sasuke teme!! Eh?! Who are you?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a halt in front of his scowling rival and newly discovered sister. The two glanced at each other, Sasukes scowl deepening seeing Mikomis amusement.

"Uchiha Mikomi. I just arrived in Konaha, im Sasuke chans nee san." She said as she offered a purple glove colored hand. Naruto gapped, and she blinked, before she slowly lowered her hand.

"Oh! I never knew he had a sister! Bet he didn't tell you about me, did he? Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage!" He said and grabbed her hand, shaking it happily. She smiled amused as they made their way to a ramen stand.

She had changed into a pair of ash gray colored pants that fit a bit better then the previous ones, and standard sandals. Her shirt was a matching button up shirt, and under it she had a tighter purple shirt that that went a bit past her elbows. Her hair was in a bun at the top, but was long and trailed down, the length of it hanging in multiple ponytails to keep it from flying around everywhere.

"You're a ninja?! Cool!" Naruto said, spotting her head protector around her belt. she smiled slightly, amused at his antics.

"Yes. That's your goal, right?"

"No way! My goal is to become Hokage! That way everyone in the village will respect me!" He said stubbornly, and she rolled her eyes a bit.

"First you have to go through the ranks, Naruto kun." She said as they sat down and ordered. She saw her brother freeze as his plate was placed in front of him, she had been listening to Naruto talk of his training and pranks silently.

"SASUKE KUN!!" A group a feminine voices echoed through the air, and she quirked a brow at him. He scowled deeply, finished his food in record time, and took off.

Then she saw the fan girls.

"You! Just who are you, and why were you so close to my Sasuke kun?!"A long blonde haired girl demanded, and a sweat drop made its way down Mikomis head.

"I,"

"How dare you! Don't think just because your older and a ninja, that you can get away with this! Who are you? Ive never seen you before…" A pink hair girl near her demanded, and Mikomi sighed.

"Please, girls its not what you think. Im Uchiha Mikomi, his older sister. I just moved to Konaha from hidden mist, today actually. We were just eating dinner." She explained in a unreadable, but surprisingly polite tone.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his nose at their shocked expressions, even seeing Sakura chans face twisted in horror was kinda funny. After all, they had just yelled at their affections newly appeared sibling.

And there are rules, like getting to know the family, and big sisters protect their little brothers and get to choose first dates and the like, that must be followed in female societies.

"I,Im so sorry! I had no idea who you, I mean, My name is Yamanaka Ino!" Ino bowed, and Sakura bowed as well.

"Please forgive me! Im Haruno Sakura! We go to the same academy as S,Sasuke kun." She stuttered out his name and blushed. Naruto sighed, then blinked and gaped seeing that the girls ramen had disappeared. She noticed his look, and winked a bit as she patted her stomach.

"Im sorry, Ichiraka san, but can you give the second bowl to Naruto kun? I ate a bit to fast, I was so hungry. And girls, theres nothing to forgive, right? In any case, im heading home. See you around girls, bye, Naruto kun!" She called as she flickered from view and landed on a roof top, making them gap at her speed.

-

-

-

"I got rid of your fan club for you." Sasuke jumped a bit in surprise as he sat sharpening a kunai and glared annoyed at Mikomi, who smiled amused.

"Hn. Whatever." He grunted, and watched as she yawned. "Im gonna head to bed now. Its been a long day,"

"When?" He interrupted in a demanding tone, and she blinked slowly.

"When what, Sasuke?" she asked, and he lost his demandingness.

"When…..when did Toshio turn and…..kill your mother?" He got out carefully. Her eyes went blank, her expression avoid of any emotion.

"Oh, that? Yesterday morning. Good night, Sasuke chan." She called as she turned and went to her room.

Sasuke heard her cry herself to sleep that night, and felt a connection with her that he didn't think he had ever felt with anyone else other then Naruto. Someone who knew what it was like to be lonely, to have nothing.

But now, he had a sister.

-

-

-

Mikomi woke the next morning more refreshed then before, but still a bit sore, physically and emotionally. She noticed that Sasuke had already left for the academy, and smiled amused seeing that he had left a note, telling her there was cereal and breakfast food in the pantry and icebox.

She dug around, and after making herself some toast and drinking some juice, it was nearing ten oclock. So, taking precaution, she decided to leave a bit early to Hokage tower to meet her new teammates.

That, and she was excited.

-

-

-

Mikomi was immediately brought to the Hokages office when she arrived, despite being a bit early. She stopped and bowed respectfully as the double doors closed behind her then stood and looked up at the four men in the office. One the Hokage behind his desk, another a older jonin, and two who were whom she guessed would be her teammates.

The first one was obviously an Aburame. He had a forest green jacket on, with brown pants, and a brown matching mask, with the usual glasses.

The second one was nowhere to be found, until he seemed to appear in front of Mikomi.

"Hokage sama! You never told us that our new little teammate would be so cute! My name is Sumagi Shin, the Genjutsu specialist of our combat team." He said as he took her hand, bowed, and started to kiss it, but she pulled back slightly.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Shin kun."

"Your frightening her, Shin. Ill be your captain, Takade Youichi. Like he said, were a combat team. We were lacking in taijutsu horribly though, so that's where your going to come in. This is Aburame Shigure, ninjutsu specialist of the team.

"The last girl that we had was a year ago during the chinnin exams. She left after the second exam, and no one has seen her since. She chickened out. Im giving you a warning right now that these guys are way ahead of you after the training I put them through. Think you can catch up?" Youichi asked, his voice polite, but at the same time cold.

Mikomi smiled. "Yes, Yoichi sensei. And please don't underestimate me." She said, and Shin looked at the Hokage.

"Now that we have a full squad again, Hokage sama, does that mean that we can do more then D class missions?" He asked, and the old man sighed before he pulled out a scroll. Mikomi jumped a bit, startled, as Shin cheered out loud.

-

-

_-_

_Mikomis character is going to be up and down a while before she setttles into her more calm personality. Remember, she just went through some pretty tough stuff….._

_Is she a mary sue? Cause really, when it comes to combat, shes not…..and she cant cook and is messy…… and her fashion sense is sorta non existent…..blah, if she seems like one now, she will grow out of it._

_I think._

_And if Sasuke seems a bit out of character, well…._

_Hes 10, and just found out hes not the last Uchiha, and that he has a sister who knows powerful (for his small mind anyways) jutsus. How is he supose to act? "Hn. Whatever. Couldn't care less if you teach me or not." I know he wont beg, but still…_

_Er, I think that's all…If Im forgetting something, you have permission to hit me. _

_Pyro out._

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

"So just how long have you been a ninja, Miko chan? Shin asked the girl as they made their way out of the tower with their first mission.

"Almost a year now. You guys?" She asked, curiously.

"Two. We graduated when we were twelve. Man! Im so happy! Having a new teammate, and a Uchiha!" She let out a startled squeak and stiffened when she was lifted in the air by the boy, and heard annoyed buzzing behind her.

"Would you leave her alone, fool? Our mission is to go to Otafuku Gai and retrieve three bandits that were captured, and bring them back. it's a low B rank. We should be prepared for anything,"

"Lay off, Shigure! Your just as excited as sensei and me! I havent seen him so happy since he announced that we would be going to the chunnin exams, and now look at him! Instead of the dark cloud of doom, its like a,"

"Um, excuse me, but, is our sensei always like that, then? So polite and all." Mikomi interrupted carefully before things could get tense.

"Eh? Yea. Hes one to look out for, Youichi sensei. Hes really polite, but says weird stuff sometimes. Like when hes speaking to civilians on missions, well, just don't let him. When hes in battle mood, hes ready for any blood and gore to come his way. So hes always tell them, "And watch out for blah blah blah, it can string you up by your ankles and rip your spine out by your head in an instant. Ive used on, quiet effective…" and the like. So usually, we do the talking. Or I do. Cause Aburames don't talk. Believe me, besides his mom, they all seem really quiet and just…..Shigure like! Family dinners arent recommended." He said seriously, and she chuckled slightly.

"I see then. Im going to get ready for the mission. Its lunch time, anyways, and I think my brother is out. Ill drop in and tell him I might not be home." she waved, then seemed to vanish before she reappeared on top of a roof further ahead of them.

"Shes fast." Shigure said as Shin got through gapping and nodded.

"Yea. I hope she sticks around, unlike that other girl. She will be a great aspect to the team. Plus shes cute! Itaa! SHIGURE! ONE OF YOUR BUGS BIT ME!!"

-

-

-

"There you are Sasuke chan, whoa, im not gonna hurt you." Mikomi said as the boy, on reflex, grabbed a kunai and whizzed around to attack. As he did, she grabbed his wrist and pressed, making him drop it. "Its me." She said as he blinked, then grunted in apology.

"I came to tell you we got our first mission today. I should be home this evening, but I cant be sure." She said as he blinked.

"You already got a mission?" She smiled and nodded.

"Low ranking B class, to be exact. Were escorting two bandits here for questioning of some sort, though its nothing big, and the chance of attack is very low." She said as he nodded in understanding.

"Its still a B rank." He said, and she nodded as she looked at his slighty disappointed face. They were going to train that evening.

"Ill make up a scroll for you real quick on a few moves that I know, taijutsu, since you seem pretty good with your weapons. I have bad aim, no matter how much I practice, so they were never any use to me." He brightened, though still looked a little down. She smiled. He was an adorable little brother, but she had a feeling if she said so, she would regret it.

-

-

-

"Ready to go, Mikomi chan?" Youichi asked as she arrived a few seconds before Shin did. She nodded.

"Oh, a whip? Is that your main weapon?" Shin asked curiously, and with a bit of suggestiveness, though it went over her head.

"Yes. Its extremely dangerous, even to the user, if you don't know how to handle it. Its got diamond shards in it, and metal wires string throughout it. It can slice straight through trees when I use my full strength." She said, and Shin and even Youichi ogled a bit.

"We need to get going now." Shigure pointed out, and everyone snapped to attetnion and nodded as they vanished.

The trip to the town was uneventful. When they got their, the senior members and sensei of team Youichi obviously recognized the genin team who had captured the bandits.

"Yo! Tenten, Neji, Lee! Gai sensei!" The four looked up, surprised at who it was who had come to relieve them of their prisoners.

'EEEh? Shin san? Shigure san? Youichi sensei? But I thought you were restricted to C rank unless….You go a new teammate!" Tenten said, then proclaimed happily seeing the young girl who looked her age standing with them.

"Hi! Im TenTen, this is Neji and Lee, and that's our Sensei, Gai, err, don't let them get to you to much. Despite their appearance, their really nice." Tenten said seeing the girl eyeing her two green beast team members in disbelief and weariness.

"Oh, ok, then. Im Uchiha Mikomi, its nice to meet you, Tenten san." At this, their jaws dropped.

"The rumor was true, then. There is another Uchiha in the village." Neji said, and she nodded.

"I just moved to the village. Where are the bandits?" she asked, and cringed seeing the blinding light of both Lee and Gais smiles.

"Such a youthful flower you are! I am,"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Gai san, but we really need to get the mission done and over with. Konaha is expecting." Youichi said politely with a slight cough, and the bowl headed man laughed.

"Of course! Right this way, then!"

They stepped into a building, and saw nothing but chains.

"So? Where are they?" Shin asked, curiously. Tenten ran forward and studied her lock.

"It looks like someone released them."

The jonin glanced at each other.

"I see. Gai san, this mission is in our hands now. You and your team can return home now. If you don't mind, though, please tell us what you know of the bandits and their skills." Youichi said, and Gai beamed and did his good guy pose, Lee following.

-

-

-

"Raven, Beatle, come in. have you found anything?" To find clues and the escaped bandits, they had split up into two teams, Mikomi and Shigure, Shin and Youichi.

"Good timing, Fox. Turn directly due north from where you are now, and head to where we are. They look like their headed towards the abandoned mines that we were informed about." Mikomi said into her head piece as she jumped in the trees alongside Shigure. She could have went faster, but she wouldn't leave him behind.

"Stop two miles from location and wait on us. Don't get to close without back up, understand?" Youichi demanded, and with an affirmative she ended the conversation.

-

-

-

"Have they found anything?" About half an hour later Shin demanded as a colony of Shigures insects came marching out of the cave and back to him. He nodded.

"There are five human life forms within. The two we are looking for are in there, and the other three have chakra. Its safe to assume they are ninja. There is another escape route that they can take, if you follow the river, its about three kilometers that way." Youichi nodded.

"Alright. Shin, Mikomi, head towards the other escape route and come down through the cave that way. We will be here. When you meet up with them, don't fight until we get there. Understand?" He demanded, looking pointedly at Shin, who pouted. "Fine. Ill put a genjutsu over us," "No, we don't know what were dealing with. Now, lets go."

'_They were right. He does go into a complete battle mode when its mission time.' _Mikomi thought to herself

as she vanished with Shin towards the river.

-

-

-

As the two arrived at the entrance of the cave, Mikomi glanced around, frowning. "Kai!" she blinked, then smiled at Shin, who had released the genjutsu.

"Your good at detecting genjutsus?" She asked, and he smirked.

"Of course, im a genjutsu master…oh shit." He moaned, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Shin kun?" He sighed.

"Well, now that the genjutsu is gone, they will know that there are people coming up the back. Maaaaan. Youichi senseis going to double my training for this." She blinked, then nodded.

"I suppose that is true. To late to turn back now, though. Lets go in before they have a chance to come out and meet us, and possibly escape." she said, and he grinned as he nodded and followed after her.

They ran down the dark corridor, Mikomi slightly in the lead. She was, after all, the taijutsu specialist of the group.

"Miko chan!" she was way ahead of Shin, and jumped out of the way of a shower of senbon that was aimed at them. They were now separated.

"My, my, my, they sent genin on this mission? What fools they were." Mikomi stood and glanced at the three figures. There was no way that her and Shin could take them alone.

"We were only sent to capture and retrieve the bandits. We arent looking for a fight." She said in a eerily quiet and unreadable tone. If she could by enough time for the others to arrive…..

"Well that's to bad, isn't it, girly? Cause genin or not, your going to get a fight." The largest of the three ninjas said, and she shifted her stance slightly and jumped out of the way as he threw four kunai at her. As she did, Shin cast a genjutsu. She sighed in relief as they stilled, obviously caught in his trap.

Then, she narrowed her eyes. They had a genjutsu user with them, and a powerful one at that if the illusion at the cave entrance was any indication. With an inward sigh, she closed her eyes, and activated her Sharingan, immediately releasing her from the genjutsu she had been put under ever since the senbon had been thrown at her.

Her eyes widened seeing Shin struggling with one of the men, who laughed. "Oh, finally come out of the genjutsu, did you? Ill give you credit for that, it takes a lot…of…power…..your eyes, girl……you're a Uchiha!" He said in disbelief as he stabbed a kunai into Shin stomach, causing him to scream in pain and fall over.

"Shin!!" Her eyes spun as she attacked, matching him move for move. In her rage, she let her anger get the better of her. "Black clouds jutsu!" oil fell from the sky and fire ignited the ninja, who was dead within seconds, completely caught off guard by the jutsu and the kunai she had thrown at the same time.

"Shin kun!" She ran over to him, and cursed seeing him laying half conscious. "Come on, stay with me here, Shin kun." She said, then swayed from weakness. Using her Sharingan and a powerful jutsu at the same time like she did nearly caused her to pass out. She wouldn't live through another battle.

"Shin kun, listen, im fixing to get this out and fix you up, alright? Shin kun? Shin kun!" She cursed.

"Mikomi chan? What happened?" Shigure and Youichi were both by the two weak Shinobi's sides instantly, Youichi taking over the medical care when he saw the severity of the injury.

Mikomi explained what had happened, from the beginning, and he sighed. "When we get back, we will need to work on working together as a team. He should be ok, nothing vital was hit this time. What about you?" He asked, and as she started to open her mouth, Shigure answered for her.

"Chakra deprivation. Anymore serious and we would have a crisis on our hands." Shigure explained calmly, and the man sighed.

"What about the other two? And the bandits?" She demanded, mission coming first. He smiled slightly.

"Taken care of. Now, lets get you kids and the bandits home." He said as he lifted Shin, and she sighed as she was ordered to climb onto Shigures back.

'_Despite everything, at least we completed the mission.'_ Were her last thoughts before she drifted into a light sleep.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come at me more seriously, Sasuke!" Mikomi ordered as the boy growled and ran at her with kunai ready to attack. She easily evaded.

The two were training in the Uchiha training grounds, working on Taijutsu since Mikomi was still low on Chakra from her mission the previous day.

"Alright, lets take a break." she said with a smile about thirty minutes later, making him scowl as he panted. She had made beating him look like it was a game, and wasn't even tired at all!

"Hn. Im not tired." He said stubbornly, and she smiled.

"Ok, Ill believe you. But Its getting about lunch time, and I promised my teammate that I would meet at the hospital to visit my other teammate. Remember I told you he was wounded yesterday?" Sasukes face showed recognition, but besides that, he didn't comment.

"Hn." He put his Kunai away and flopped backwards to catch his breath and rest.

"Whats wrong, Sasuke chan? I thought you weren't tired?" He turned his head to glare at his sister, but she was no longer there. He scowled. He would get her back later…..

-

-

-

"How are you feeling, Shin kun?" The fourteen year old turned and grinned widely at seeing his two teammates and sensei walk into his room.

"Much better now that I have friendly faces to look at! Er….or not……Sorry, Yoichi sensei…." He said as the mans now stern look fell upon him.

"I read yours and Mikomi chans reports. It seems that were going to have to do much more training before were ready for another B ranking mission again." Mikomi winced.

"I apologize, everyone. I was mostly to blame. Had I not -"

"Mikomi chan, do they not teach in mist that teamwork is the most important aspect of a mission?" the girl looked at her sensei, and shook her head slowly, hesitantly.

"Completing the mission comes first and foremost, even if sacrifices must be made." She repeated robotically. Yoichi nodded as the boys frowned at her.

"And do you agree with this?" their sensei asked, and she bit her lip.

"I……..not if theres a way to save your teammates and comrades. The mission is important, but so are the lives of your fellow ninja." she looked down as she said this, and Yoichi smiled as he walked over to her from where he had been standing in front of Shins bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"That is a true Konaha ninjas way of thinking, Mikomi chan. With a bit of training, I believe you will become a fine ninja, and member of this team." He said, and she found herself smiling at him from the praise as she nodded.

"Ill give it my all, Yoichi sensei." He nodded, and the boys looked at each other, Shin grinning and Shigure……well, there was no telling what Shigure was thinking or doing.

-

-

-

"Good morning, Sasuke chan." Mikomi said around a yawn as the boy grunted and sat down. He wasn't much of a morning person. She smiled amused at his response, but said nothing as she offered him toast and orange juice.

He happily accepted.

"Will we be training today, nee chan?" He demanded, and she looked at him calmly as she took a bite of toast, and swallowed before she answered.

"Have you read over the scrolls that I left for you?" He nodded in affirmative. "Then I suppose that I could show you a few chakra exercises today after we spar." His mood seemed to immediately brighten. "But at ten I agreed to meet with my teammates, so we will have to start early and cut it short." He frowned.

"I thought one was in the hospital?" She nodded.

"He is, but were going to meet there. After that, im going to go with Shigure kun and Yoichi sensei to train, they say that I need to work on my teamwork. They said they had a special exercise planed for me, but would first evaluate my skills." she sighed as she said this. "I hope im not to much of a disappointment to them." she muttered, more to herself then her brother.

"Hn. You're a Uchiha." He said bluntly, and she looked at him, then smiled.

"I guess I am, huh? Thanks, Sasuke chan." He scowled. He really didn't like that nickname.

-

-

-

"Good morning, Miko chan!" Shin said as she walked into the boys hospital room at almost ten o'clock that morning. She smiled at his cheerful greeting, and nodded at the others, who either smiled or nodded at her.

"Good morning, Shin kun. How are you feeling?" she asked, and he frowned.

"Better, but they still want to keep me for another day or two, and no strenuous movements for a week. Bah! What do these quacks know, anyways?!" He sulked in his spot, and seemingly on call, a medic came in, hand son her hips.

"Us "quacks" as you call us know more about medical ninjutsu then you ever will, young man, so you sit there and be quite before I make the anesthetics go bye bye. Got it?" Shin nodded his head hurriedly, and winced a bit as she told him to open his shirt to let her see his wound.

Mikomi winced as well when she saw it. Had she been able to break out of the genjutsu sooner, then he wouldn't have had gotten injured at all.

"Lets get going, shall we, Shigure kun, Mikomi chan?" Yoichi sensei asked, polite as ever, obviously seeing the girls discomfort.

"Waa! Your going to leave me here with these, these medics! You see the way they treat me! Yoichi sensei, Shigure kun, Mikomi chan, someone, anyone, help me!!!!" He wailed in despair, but his teammate abandoned him, closing the door quietly behind them as they left.

-

-

-

"Well, you weren't underestimating yourself when you said you had low chakra reserves. You barely have enough to pass for a genin, Mikomi chan." Yoichi sensei said to the girl who was knelt down on the ground, panting. He then smiled.

"But on a brighter note, your taijutsu raivals that of gai mights students, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. You're a fast thinker, and your speed is that of a chunin. You may even be faster then the previously mentioned boys. What were going to need to brush up on though is your weapons use, especially your aim, and work on increasing your chakra. And of course, your teamwork.

"For that, Ive called Gai Might and his team in for training today. Its good to know your fellow Shinobi teams, sometimes your sent on joint missions, or your teams are mixed. Now, they should arrive in about half an hour, so until then, rest up." Yoichi explained, his voice polite, but at the same time, cheerful.

Mikomi laid back on the ground in a similar fashion as her brother had before, exhausted. She sensed someone sit beside her, and cracked her eye open to see Shigure.

"Team Gai may have graduated after Shin and myself, but they are not to be underestimated. They have a Hyuuga on their team. Should it come to combat, you should take the Hyuuga, since you have the Sharingan to help counter." She blinked a bit.

"Byuakugan, right? What all does it do? And what about the other members of his team?" For the rest of their break, the two discussed their enemies abilities and weaknesses, and possible attacks that they could both use.

-

-

-

"Yoichi kun! It is great to see that your youthful students are burning so brightly!" Gai announced after his and his pupils rather flashy entrance. Mikomi and Shigure merely stared, neither moving or making a sound.

"Ah, yes, they are in there prime. So, Mikomi chan, Shigure chan, its about time that I explained what we are going to be doing. You two are going to be teaching Tenten chan and Neji kun how to mold chakra to the bottem of their feet and walk on water. They have mastered trees, and have the basics of water, but they just cant get it." Shigures eyebrows raised, while Mikomis jaw dropped a bit, before she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

They had sent students who didn't even know how to walk on water, on a B class mission? Or was it a B class at that time? Hm….. Was this all that it seemed? She looked at Shigure, and he nodded once. She noticed that he had already sent some of his insects loose around the area, and smiled as she stood.

"Alright, Yoichi sensei. Tenten chan, Neji kun, the stream is this way." She said as she turned and begin to lead the way. An insect landed on her shoulder and a few more followed, and she inwardly cringed as they got into her hair and clothes.

-

-

-

"Wow, im impressed. It usually takes people three or four days to learn to walk on water. You did it……and without any instruction." Mikomi said, her voice unreadable and with a hint of coldness as Neji and Tenten stood across from her on the waters, Neji a bit in the front, Tenten behind with a handful of kunai. Tenten grinned.

"Yea, were really fast learns. So, how about we skip all the reviews and test, and get on with it?" she asked as Neji moved into what Mikomi figured was the gentle fist stance. She returned the grin with a empty smile as she stood in her own stance slightly in front of Shigure.

"Alright. If you insist." With that, Neji ran at her, and Tenten threw a hand full of kunai at Shigure. Both froze when one was revealed to be a regular clone and the other a bug clone. Neji activated his Byakugan, but it was pointless, because as he did, the real Shigure and Mikomi dropped down from a tree.

Tenten was in motion immediately, throwing kunai and shuriken at both of her opponents, and ran forward a bit ahead of Neji and pulled out a scroll. She pulled out a staff, and smirked as she twirled it and attacked Mikomi.

"Your sensei told us all of your weaknesses and strengths. We know everything about you, theres no way you can win!" She said as Mikomi easily dodged.

"If you know our weaknesses and strengths, Tenten chan, then you wouldn't be the one fighting me." she said in a unreadable tone, before she seemed to appear between the girl and her staff that she had raised over her head, and with her palm delivered a blow to the chest that knocked her back and into the tree.

"Had I been serious, that would have killed out." She warned, before she turned and grunted as one of her arms were rendered useless. She dodged as Neji went on the attack, he had defeated Shigures other bug clone.

"Yea Rieiiiiii!!" Neji, momentarily distracted, turned, and saw his teammate covered in a cocoon of insects. Mikomi took this chance, grabbed her whip with her one hand, and lightly swung it, wrapping it around his waist.

"Don't move! One jerk, and you will be cut in two!" she warned, and he froze. He could easily see that the diamond sharded whip was dangerous, and wasn't fixing to take a chance.

Claping was heard, and the groups looked up to see Yoichi sensei. Shigure jumped down and landed beside Mikomi, who unwrapped Neji with the flick of her wrist, and the insects left a terrified Tenten.

"Very good! Both of you! Im impressed, team Gai, your fighting styles complement each over perfectly! Long distance and both distance, its impressive to watch. As for my team, you did good. Both of you." The polite jonin said with a bright smile, and both Shigure and Mikomi inwardly sighed with relief. They had obviously passed their test.


End file.
